


Ace Verse Triple

by ChocobosTrinket (Neverforget94)



Series: Rage Against the Dying of the Light [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fighting, Gen, Kingsglaive character, World of Ruin, Writing Exercise, sparing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverforget94/pseuds/ChocobosTrinket
Summary: Diaval just wants the boys to start working together again. Why not fight them about it?





	Ace Verse Triple

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun thing to practice writing fight scenes. I know they need work. But also, I adore the idea that one of the kingsglaive characters ended up helping the boys train in the world of ruin. It's also really self-indulgent, so I hope no one minds. Might have spelling and grammar issues, just as a heads up.

They’d been hesitant at first. It’d been a long time since they’d fought together. A part of each of them worried that they just wouldn’t work very well together. Not after Noctis vanished. They were also worried about the damage they might cause her. She was, after all, one of the major frontline fighters. Someone who needed to avoid injury. Needless to say, that was why she pushed them into this situation.

“You all need to relearn how to work together.” She’d stated, “What would you do if the king came back and you all had become liabilities to him? Plus, as you all are now, I doubt you could hurt me very seriously.”

Diaval had meant for her words to sting; to goad them into the fight. And it worked. Almost too well. Even the sweet natured Prompto had become angry. Either because they were upset about her flippant attitude toward their skills or because she was implying they’d be useless together. They each glanced at each other, in Ignis’s case nodded, and then looked back at her. They’d each fought her one on one and knew she was skilled. But they were confident enough that together she’d go down quick.

Perhaps it’d do her some good to get knocked down at least once by them.

“Show us what you got.” Prompto had said, materializing his gun.

From there they’d crossed the bridge that the ladies of Lestallum let them use for training. She stood at one end and they at the other. She watched them, summoning a shuriken and holding it on her shoulder. Clearly, she was forming a plan. That was the only advantage she had over them. She had fought them all and knew their strengths and weaknesses. However, they felt this wouldn’t be enough.

“She’s quick.” Gladio said to the other two. “Can close distances in seconds given a chance, hits hard and then gets back out before you can retaliate…”

Prompto nodded, keeping his eyes on his gun, checking to make sure it was in working order. “Her magic packs a punch too, from over distances and especially if she gets up close. Also, don’t underestimate the shuriken. She throws it faster than you think.”

“She doesn’t have to touch the ground if she doesn’t want to,” Ignis added, “But she moves in a pattern if you’re careful. She’s also good at last minute dodges. Tricky to hit with spells. But one good hit can lay her flat, giving you have time to strike. The timing of it though, is what’s important.”

Across from the three Diaval had her eyes closed, and rolled her neck, clearly focusing herself and mentally preparing for the fight. She could hear their words and wondered if they realized that what they each knew about her had been tailored to their fights. Likewise, this session would also be tailored to them, as a group. With a slow exhale, she opened her eyes and looked across at them.

“Go.” She said, her face the picture of serenity.

With that, Gladio threw his sword across at her, but she warped right before it hit her, appearing right in front of him and knocking him on his back with the force of her landing. He’d been lucky he’d had his shield ready, blocking the worst of the bladed shuriken. Prompto quickly took aim at where she was, a petrification bullet in his chamber. Before he could shoot she threw her star straight up into the air and warped again causing him to miss by the time he did fire. He cursed and swapped out his gun for the gravity well. If she got into the air, she’d have her pick of who to take out.

“Clear!” he called, and Ignis braced next to him. Gladio stood in wait once he fired.

She was pulled down from where she reappeared and held in place by the gravity well. Before anything else, she summoned her shield, hearing another shot ricochet off it just in time. Behind her, she could hear Gladio getting ready for a swing, his footsteps giving away the weight thrown behind it. At the last minute, with all her strength, she summoned her star again and threw it into the side of one of the beams far above them. Warping after it, and hanging from the blade, she observed them. Gladio nearly tumbled forward, unable to change his directory due to the force behind it. He’d been lucky that the gravity well had finished by then, otherwise he’d have been caught in Prompto’s trap.

Speaking of the blond, she clicked her tongue in approval before bracing her feet against the post and then threw the star at Prompto. He was ready for her, diving out of the way and taking aim at where it landed. However, she simply allowed herself to fall, and dashed for Ignis instead.

“Iggy! Watch it!” He called, pivoting on his heel.

Rather than fire at her, and risk hitting his friend, he allowed his regular bullets to drop back into the spectral arsenal they all had access to. With a flick of his thoughts he summoned Starshell bullets in their stead. He fired far above them but made sure that the light would be angled behind her.

Diaval grinned, though she knew Prompto and Gladio couldn’t see it. Ignis had trouble picking her out from the darkness with his eyes. For Prompto to think of that, and remedy it so soon into the fight, she hadn’t accounted for. In front of her the blind man’s eyes widened. With the light of the starshell behind her, he could see her outline clearly. She was closing the distance fast and he did the only thing he could think of. A flask of magic appeared in his hand and he threw it, watching as it connected with her full force.

The blast was deafening. The three had braced for the force of it, and then realized that she hadn’t gotten out of the way. She had been thrown nearly to the end of the bridge and had ended up rolling a little upon hitting the ground. Normally, the thundaga flask he’d thrown would have been the end of any of the other glaives they’d spared with. But with astonishment and horror, they watched her get back to her feet, lightning crackling around her.

She lifted up her hand in front of her, watching as the sparks jumped around her hand. Then she looked past it, right at them, and grinned.

“Nice hit. But you’ll have to do better than that.”

“What just happened?” Ignis said to the others, holding his daggers at the ready, “Did I hit her?”

Gladio shook his head and likewise put back up his shield, “You did. But she got back up.”

“Unreal.” Prompto muttered, watching her warily as she recalled her weapon back to her hand, and began stalking forward. “Hey guys? I think we pissed her off.”

No one got to answer him, as she began running back at them, seemingly unharmed. Prompto summoned his second gun and began firing at her rapidly, hoping to slow her. Ignis listened carefully, making out her footsteps underneath his fire. Gladio ran forward to meet her, hefting his great sword at her. She phased through, expecting him to block, and for the slightest second stumbled, hitting stasis for the first time. It was then that Prompto managed fire a shot and hit her directly in the center of her chest.

A pained gasped left her, and she couldn’t breathe. In that moment she ended up crouching and clutching the front of her vest. Thank goodness Glaive clothes wear designed to be bullet proof. Didn’t stop it from hurting though, she thought ruefully. Gladio saw his chance and ran forward then, having also recalled his sword and swinging it downwards, as if to hammer her into the ground. He didn’t pull his strength, knowing what a mistake that would be. Without her magic, this was their chance.

“Prom, Iggy, get ready!”

She could either dodge out of the way, and risk being knocked back by both Prompto and Ignis or choose to block his strike. Gladio knew that she wouldn’t risk the two hits if she dodged. So, he counted on her blocking. Without her shield, she wouldn’t be able to hold the block and he’d break through it. That would be the end of it then. Nothing has ever gotten up from this strike and he began to count on it to hold true.

Her eyes flashed with something dangerous and gleeful, and though she couldn’t breathe she summoned her own sword and braced herself. He feels it connect and his hands nearly go numb from the crash of metal on metal. It shakes through him and he grunted with the effort to drive it home.

To his horror, the block held.

He managed to hang onto his blade, though the feeling in them from the impact took away a lot of his strength. It made it easy for her to turn his strike into a deflect. Behind them both Prompto froze at the sight, though he should have been taking aim. Sometimes he forgets that the kingsglaive are frighteningly strong, and when he witnesses them in action it shocks him. Diaval in turn gave Gladio a grin that’s almost a snarl, and let her weapon fall back into the void, and when she rose to her feet she headbutted him. Hard.

He could taste blood in his mouth and his eyes started to water, blinding him for the slightest of seconds, and that’s all she needed. She summoned her star with a growl and hooked her legs behind his and shoved hard. When he went down, he felt the blades of her shuriken on either side of his neck before he could even blink, driven into the bridge. If it was a real fight, she’d have his head. As he looked up at her, trapped by her weapon, she was already looking forward at the other two. Ignis threw another flask then, behind her so it wouldn’t hit Gladio. It exploded with enough force to shake the bridge, but she pivoted on her heel and had a shield ready, her magic already recovered. It protected her from the blast and the flames seemed to have no effect on her. The firelight made her look like a creature of war, feral and dangerous, which he realized that in a way she was.

She dropped the shield within seconds, and spun back around, warping up into Prompto’s space. He let out a yelp and tried to back pedal to get some distance between them, but she closed the distance every time, mercilessly striking where she could with a katana. Ignis, to his frustration, realized that she was purposely keeping Prompto between them, so he couldn’t throw another flask. Though, it seemed they served as little more than a distraction to her. Something he hadn’t accounted for. It appears when he thought she’d dodged them in their sessions, she just hadn’t been affected. He mentally made a note to ask how that was done after this match but was currently doing his best to figure out how best to take her down.

Prompto would fire at her, meaning to hit her with anything, trying different bullets and even the occasional flare. But she was just too close, and too quick. It wasn’t long before she landed one good hit on his torso, sending him flying with a yell. His back hit the ground hard, and he felt his head smack off the ground. It was enough to take him out he knew, as his breath had turned shuddery and everything spun. He was done.

Ignis was the only one left from what he could make out, and she was striding forward with purpose in her step. A huff of disbelief left him, and he readjusted his grip on his daggers as he waited for her. She in turn recalled her sword, twirling it in her left hand before also readying herself.

They watched each other for movements. Ignis was the one she was wary of, knowing his strikes, when perfectly timed, could easily take her out. It had only been luck really, keeping her on her feet during their sessions. She breathed slowly, watching, waiting, reading even the slightest movements he made.

It was without warning that she attacked. He went to block her, and when he felt her blade ricochet off his, hurried into a counter attack. With all his strength he swung both his daggers at the same time, meaning to crush her in one blow. He could do it, she had told him, if he was patient and when the time was right.

But it wasn’t this time.

She summoned a shield again, and when his daggers passed harmlessly off it, she lunged forward with another cry, and struck him down. And just like that, it was over. He crumpled to the ground, onto his knees, his own breath stolen from him from her blow. She paused for a moment, glancing at each of them, making sure the threat was neutralized, and then came back to herself.

She dropped to her own knees, giving Ignis a smile he couldn’t see while rubbing his back to try and coax the breath back into him.

“Well done.” She said to him quietly, “Very well done.”

From her, he knew she was speaking the truth. When she was sure that he was alright, she got back up and hurried over to the shield, still pinned by her shuriken. She laid and hand on it and simply willed it away, offering a hand to him once it was gone. He took it with a nod of thanks and looked away from her upon being back on his feet. She’d address that later she decided.

Prompto was probably the worst off. Gladio had been the largest threat with his strength and skill, but Ignis and Prompto together would have been a greater struggle if they’d realized it faster. With how quickly Prompto picked up on his fellow guards needs, he’d been the second biggest threat. Though, Ignis was no slouch either. Once he got the timing and mastery over his condition, he’d be terrifying. They all would if they honed it. Both together and apart.

She summoned a potion then and wrapped his hand around it, wincing as she saw just how out of it he was.

“Sorry about that.” She said as she helped him crush the potion in his hand. He blinked a couple of times, coming back to himself and sat up with a gasp.

“Wha-? Where?” He looked over at her, as she let go of his hand and shouted, “YOU.”

She chuckled and shook her head. “It’s done Prom.”

He looked up at the others and saw their state and groaned, “You’re not human you know that?”

She gave him an offended look even as she helped him to his feet, “Excuse me? I’m perfectly human!”

“You just took down three people, trained by the crown, at once! How’s that human?” He fired back, frowning, but his eyes had a smile in them. Though he was a little disheartened that she had beat them. A few insecurities came back to him then, but he was comforted by the fact that Gladio and Ignis had also gone down. Not just him.

“I’m trained by both the Galahdian army, the crown, and have magic.” She snorted, she then looked over at Gladio when she’d next spoke, who’d been joined by Ignis while she’d been tending to Prompto, “But no one else could do what I just did, probably.”

As they all began walking back to the town, leaving training for the day, she explained how she could negate magic thanks to Cid’s weapon station, and how her strength was something very few could match even before the king’s magic enhanced her.

“You don’t have as much experience as me as well, but,” She stated, “It may not look like it, but there were more than a few times that you almost had me. In those seconds, if your teamwork was a little better, I would have been down.”

She smiled at them then, nothing like the grin she’d given them in battle, and said, “With some practice together, I’m sure the king will be proud to have you at his side.”

Gladio, she could tell, was unsure, so she nudged him with one arm. “You provided a huge chance for them, and drew most of my attention. As a shield should. You of all people should be proud.”

He shook his head, “Doesn’t change the fact that we failed at taking you down.”

“Don’t I count as a huge threat?” She asked, an eyebrow raised, “Aside from that…”

She held up her right arm, with them only just noticing that she finished the fight left-handed and rotated her wrist. Prompto let out a cry of sympathy and disgust upon hearing her bones crunch and grind while Ignis made a face.

“I’m pretty sure my wrist is cracked. Like I said, with better teamwork, you guys would have had me.”

“Oh sweet Shiva, will you take a potion already?” Gladio said with annoyance, grabbing her arm to stop her from moving it. Though she could tell it was only concern.

“Also, friendly advice, NEVER block what’s supposed to be unblockable. That shit hurts.” She said with a laugh as she did what he asked.

They all continued into town after that and departed each other’s company soon after. Tomorrow would be a rest day. Time for them to relax and perhaps visit their friends and families. And the day after would start another week of missions for all of them. Diaval would be gone for two weeks, though, but she promised that they’d have another trainer to take over for that session.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr. I do like prompts. :D


End file.
